


Breath

by faedreamer



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedreamer/pseuds/faedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick tumblr drabble I did when one of my followers wanted some Hartwin breathplay action. I aim to please!</p><p>for @awesomehartwintrash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

Harry’s mouth is made of sin. Not in the way he kisses - or not _only_ in that way - but in the way he speaks. When Harry presses his mouth against Eggsy’s ear and whispers to him, it’s a religious experience.

“There’s my good boy,” he breathes. “Shhhh, I’ve got you,” he murmurs. “Just a little longer, I know you can do it,” he whispers.

Eggsy doesn’t need air - he breathes Harry.

The hand at his neck isn’t too tight yet, thumb tucked just under his ear, in the sensitive hinge of his jaw, long fingers closed around the front of his throat - Eggsy can breathe yet, but soon enough, that hand will tighten, the thumb will dig in and force the breath from him and Harry won’t give it back until he damn well decides to.

Eggsy whimpers, mouth open, hips rocking as he grinds against him. Eggsy’s naked as the day he was born, but Harry - Harry’s in full bespoke suit, so that Eggsy’s hard on ruts against fine, bulletproof fabric with every movement - it’s almost as good as naked skin, if he’s honest. And Harry doesn’t rut back, oh no, he’s the picture of calm and composure, focused entirely on Eggsy, on his hand holding the power of life breath over him. Harry loves that power, and so does Eggsy. He’d give him his life if Harry asked, already had in many ways.

But Harry’d never ask that. No, he just wants to know that Eggsy is his and oh, how he is. All of him, maybe even before he knew Harry existed, Eggsy belonged to him.

“Harry,” he gasps, cock aching and behind his back his wrists strain against their bonds, dying to touch. “Please…”

And then Harry begins to tighten, his free hand slipping between them to close on Eggsy’s cock. He doesn’t stroke, doesn’t have to with the way Eggsy is thrusting his hips in anticipation of the impending orgasm he knows will soon be his. And all the while, Harry watches him, dark eyes narrowed and intent, just a touch of sweat at his upper lip giving away how much he’s affected by this, too.

Tighter and tighter, until Eggsy is seeing stars and the edges of his vision blurs. He uses every bit of his breath to whisper Harry’s name as he drives his cock up and into the tightly enclosed fist promising release.

And when it comes, when _he_ comes, Harry releases his throat in that instant, claims his lips, and gives him his breath back.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, find me on Tumblr at faedreamer.tumblr.com where my ask is always open for just about anything, and where I tend to spoil my followers rotten lol


End file.
